Kitty Kitty, Grimmjow?
by Rukia-K1
Summary: On a rainy day Yuzu found a little blue cat on her way back from her friend's home, and took the soaking wet cat home. She just couldn't leave it out in the rain! There is an issue here though, the cat must stay in Ichigo's room for the time being. Ichigo notices some things that are…odd. If only he knew exactly who the cat happened to be... Then he would understand. GrimmIchi.
1. Finding Kitty

**Kitty Kitty-Grimmjow?**

**A/n:** Alright, this is another GrimmIchi fanfiction that hopefully, I will finish. Updates may be slow as I have to work on 2 Kingdom Hearts fanfictions and 2 Avengers fanfictions as well. But honestly I'm kind of stuck on three of the four so I don't know. Who knows when this might be updated. Anyways, this idea oddly enough came to me when I was reading about a Russian Blue Fur cat, and I just kind of put two and two together you know? Yeah... I don't know how that worked either, but oh well. This story came from that. Just to help a few people understand some things...

**1. **Ulquiorra, Starrk, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra are the only espadas that happen to be alive so that you know that. You will see the other Espadas come into play later on in the story.

**2. **This is so that people do not get confused, Renji and Ichigo are together at the start of this, but on Ichigo's part he still feels like Renji is more of a friend to him than a boyfriend.

**3. **I don't plan on having many fighting scenes in this since I can't write them that well, so there will probably be only a few if not any at all.

Well, that is about it. I hope that clears some things up for you all. My friends asked me to in RL so I think this will help~ Any other questions or things that you need to clarify? Ask me alright?

**Summary:** On a rainy day Yuzu found a little blue cat on her way back from her friend's home, and took the soaking wet cat home. She just couldn't leave it out in the rain! There is an issue here though, Karin is sick and since her and Yuzu share a room, the cat must stay in Ichigo's room for the time being. Ichigo notices some things that are…odd. The cat watches him intently, and stays in his room when he is there but then follows him along anywhere in the house. What he doesn't know is who the cat really is…and when he finds out…

**Pairings:**

GrimmIchi, RukiIchi (onesided), RenIchi, Uryu/Orihime, Ulquiorra/Orihime, Byakuya/Renji -Later-. I may add pairings, just ask.

* * *

**_Kitty Kitty-Grimmjow? 01_**

**_Finding Kitty~_**

* * *

"Dad!" Yuzu cried as she ran inside, soaking wet after walking home from her friend's house. She was holding a tiny blue bundle in her arms and looked rather upset. Ichigo sighed and looked up at his sister from his place on the couch where he and his boyfriend were sitting.

"Yuzu he isn't home, he's off on a house call right now." Ichigo responded and got up, leaving Renji to fall down onto the couch as he had been asleep. The red-head groaned and shook his head as he watched Ichigo go over to his little sister. "What is wrong Yuzu?" He asked as she handed him the blue bundle in her arms. Tears glistened in her eyes as she did so. "Hmn..." Ichigo realized then that...the blue bundle. Well. That was a cat, a blue cat. Alright, odd, but oh well. If the cat wasn't helped, Yuzu would be upset for a good deal.

He took the cat into the kitchen and pulled out a rag, drying the cat off slowly and sighed. It's eyes opened, a deep blue cerulean color. It turned out to be a he I noticed as he mewed at me, and licked my hand. I chuckled some before Yuzu came over and set a bowl of warm milk down for the cat. He shook his fur and leaned in, licking it up. It was a young cat, barley a few months old maybe, yet it appeared to know more than it looked.

"Hmn, he looks famished." Renji commented as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's shoulders slowly. Ichigo chuckled and kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips. "Hmn...And so do you." He chuckled as Ichigo hit him on the head and looked away, pouting some to make it see more innocent for his sister that was still in the room. However, her attention was on the blue cat that was now nuzzling her hand, purring. She smiled and looked at Ichigo.

"Do you think Dad will let us keep him~?" She asked happily and Ichigo sighed. He thought it over for a long moment before he gave a soft shrug. She frowned and rubbed her hand down the flank of the cat. "I hope he does…I can't stand to put this little cutely back out in the rain…he'll die…" She looked about ready to cry. Ichigo cursed under his breath and ruffled her hair.

"Come on Yuzu, he won't do that… It's too cruel…and Dad knows that." He promised and looked at the cat, sighing. Renji chuckled a bit and yawned.

"I have ta' head off now Ichi…" Renji said and Ichigo blinked but nodded a little bit. Renji ruffled his hair and kissed him before he left the Kurosaki residency. Ichigo knew why he was leaving, but he couldn't accidently let that slip. After all, it was Renji's mission he had and Yuzu would not understand.

"Alright…then let's wait 'till Dad gets back…and see what he says…"

* * *

Isshin stood there for a long moment, looking at his daughter and the cat in her arms. He clearly didn't know what to do, and he was rubbing a fake beard as he thought about what he had been told. "Well…sure we can keep him but… He can't stay in your room with Karin sick…" He mused and glanced at Ichigo. "Hey, Ichigo, take care of the cat until Karin is better alright? Then we can keep him."

"What? I don't want to take care of some cat!" Ichigo protested as he was a softy for the animals but… He really didn't want a cat in his room! Yuzu was about to cry and he cursed under his breath. "…F-fine…" He shook his head, he wasn't about to hurt his little sister. She brightened up and handed Ichigo the cat, which liked his hand.

"Alright then! Dad lets go shopping for cat items!" Yuzu grabbed her coat and her purse before running out. Isshin sighed before smiling and running after his youngest daughter. Ichigo rolled his eyes then looked at the cat. This was not going to be fun, but…oh well.

He carried the cat upstairs to his room. Setting the cat on his bed, he went to go take a shower.

* * *

The water ran down his frame and he sighed. It was warm and comforting...just what he needed. Now he just had to think about other things besides that. He had school in a month as it was closed after...they had... coincidentally destroyed it in a fight against some hollows. Yeah, that was not a good thing, and now they were searching for who destroyed the building. They would never know, hopefully.

He growled to himself as the water turned to very hot, someone had turned on the water somewhere else in the house. He moved out of the way of the water and started to put the hair products into it silently. He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned back on the wall, sliding down it after a moment. Tears formed in them, but he let them vanish, never showing as the water rained down on him. Why was he crying? He didn't know…he didn't understand. Was it what it normally was? Was it the fact that he was missing that certain person that made his heart soar…and that was now gone for good?

He didn't know.

All he knew was that he was going to have to find a way to get over _him_ and soon.

* * *

Coming to his room again, towel around his waist and one laying over his head, he found the blue cat sitting up and watching him. He smiled weakly at the cat then patted its head before he went to change. He was confused lightly as the cat seemed to be watching him get changed, odd, but then a blue cat like he was, was odd as well. He finished changing into a lose muscle shirt and his boxers. It wasn't that late, but he was tired from everything that happened. He sighed and turned back to the cat, watching it clean its fur. Heh. He walked over and picked the cat up, lying down and setting it next to him. A purr came from the cat, and it snuggled into him.

Well, this wasn't going to be too bad now was it? Oh well…he guess he would see after a few days.

* * *

He was asleep, good. The cat opened its eyes and sat up, licking its paws. What he wouldn't give to be out of this form, but that would have to wait for a while now. He shook his head and jumped up by the window to look out it. He sighed and shook his head, such an annoyance. Why did this have to happen to him? The only plus side was being near Ichigo, and that was about it. Even yet, he wished he was normal. Not until his power returned. Until then he would watch the shinigami without them knowing who he happened to be.

The door creaked open. He looked back to see the small girl that had picked him up beforehand. He blinked as she glanced around, smiling when she saw the shinigami asleep, and set something down. She smiled at him before stepping out and carefully closing the door. He blinked and jumped down, going over to the bowl. He looked in it. Milk. Well, that was nice. A purr came from him, despite that he hated purring. He leaned down and licked the milk up lightly. It was good. Heh, that little girl knew what to do after all.

He drank the milk then licked his lips. Not bad at all. He glanced over at the sleeping shinigami. It was apparent his family had no idea he was a shinigami. Huh, wonder why. He would find that out later he guessed. He walked over to the bed and jumped back on it, going over near there shinigami's chest and lying down. He was warm, he noted…Very warm, for a shinigami. Then again, what else could he expect? He was no normal shinigami…

"Ahn…" He looked up at the boy as he rolled over, wincing in his sleep. He frowned, wondering what the shinigami was possibly thinking/dreaming about at the moment. "…why did he have to die? Before I could…" His words ended and the cat frowned. What had the shinigami been about to say? Annoying. He wanted an answer, but he knew he was bound to not get one…

Then, he thought of the words again. He had the other red-head shinigami there...so who could he be talking about that he felt _that _way about. Interesting. He had to figure this out, and that would be better than doing nothing while he was trapped in this cat body.

If he could understand the shinigami...then maybe he could understand much more about him than that. Than that shinigami side of him that he had seen only, that side that was ready to kill. Not this side, not this humane side...

* * *

Waking the next morning, Ichigo groaned and then sighed. He registered a warmth against him and blinked, finding the blue cat from before. The cat was asleep on his chest, curled up into a tight ball. He chuckled and then smiled and petted the cat slowly, waking it, yet it seemed not to mind. It purred and then licked his hand, tongue warm and a sandpaper feeling to it. He chuckled and then sat up, lightly picking the small cat up as well.

"Alright, I guess you are a little sweet thing." He mumbled and then set the cat down as he got up, glancing at the time. Hn. 10:20am. Not bad, considering he had a restless sleep last night. He had no idea why he was still dreaming about that certain person though, or why it bugged him so much. It had been a few months, and yet still, he was in love with that person. Renji couldn't know, he just couldn't know about it... If anyone found out about it, he would be in big trouble.

"Ichigo~ Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu called and Ichigo smiled.

"Be down in a second!" He called back. She was so sweet and innocent still. He glanced back at the cat, of course she would never have left it out to die... She was just so sweet when it came to those things. He sighed then and shook his head. He finished changing and picked up the little cat into his arms. "Alright, time to go eat." He said then paused. "Hn. What should we call you?" He mused and the cat tilted its head before Ichigo smiled. "How about we call you Blueberry?" The cat shook it's head then mewed at him. Ichigo blinked. "Hn...berry?" A shake. He sighed then decided to let his sister name him.

He took the cat downstairs and handed it to his sister who smiled. "Ichi, what do you think we should name him?" She asked and Ichigo shrugged. He grabbed his plate of food and sat down, eating as his sister started to list off names, getting replies from the cat.

"Haru?" Shake.

"Kasai?" Shake.

"Blue?" Shake.

"Blueberry?" Shake.

"Raspberry?" Shake.

"Hmm…how about…" She glanced around the house and her eyes landed on a book. She smiled and looked at him. "What if we call you…Grimm?"

Ichigo about choked on his food but didn't show it. Where had his sister-oh right. That book… He remembered it now. It was a fairy tale book that his dad had bought for his sisters… Agh… Well now he was not happy. He had a cat named Grimm, and that only made him think more of that certain person… Why did the world hate him so much? He sighed softly. Well now, he was going to have an interesting time with the cat. Er. Grimm.


	2. Kitties Friends

**Kitty Kitty-Grimmjow?**

**A/n: **Thanks to all of you who reviewed, alerted and faved~ I really like it when I know people like the ideas I come up with. More so these types.

**Summary:** On a rainy day Yuzu found a little blue cat on her way back from her friend's home, and took the soaking wet cat home. She just couldn't leave it out in the rain! There is an issue here though, Karin is sick and since her and Yuzu share a room, the cat must stay in Ichigo's room for the time being. Ichigo notices some things that are…odd. The cat watches him intently, and stays in his room when he is there but then follows him along anywhere in the house. What he doesn't know is who the cat really is…and when he finds out…

**Pairings:**

GrimmIchi, RukiIchi (onesided), RenIchi, Uryu/Orihime, Ulquiorra/Orihime, Byakuya/Renji -Later-. I may add pairings, just ask.

* * *

**_Kitty Kitty-Grimmjow? 02_**

**_Kitties Friends_**

* * *

Now over the last few days Ichigo noticed some odd things about the cat that he now had staying/living in his room. Grimm seemed to just do the same thing over and over, and Ichigo had no idea why. It was almost like he was trying to tell him about something, but Ichigo honestly had no idea. He didn't speak cat after all.

The habits were just not normal still. He was followed everywhere by the cat, in the house anyways. But Grimm honestly wouldn't let him go anywhere without following Ichigo around. He waited outside the bathroom, stayed in his room, following him downstairs. It was out of the ordinary, and it was hurting his little sister who was wanting the cat to at least notice her...

* * *

"The cat seems to have taking a liking to you Ichigo." Ishinn commented as he passed by his son who was on the couch watching TV, the cat laying on his leg, well half on his leg. "That's good since he happens to stay in your room." He chuckled and Ichigo rolled his eyes. He wouldn't reply, because honestly he was annoyed with the cat right now. So many odd habits, and they were getting annoying. Such was watching him when he changed. That was just creepy. Even _if_Grimm happened to be a cat.

The doorbell rang and Ichigo sighed softly, getting up to get it. He yawned and opened the door. "Yes?" He asked before opening his eyes to see Rukia, who looked...well the emotion he couldn't exactly tell. "Rukia, what's-"

"We need to talk. In. Your. Room." Rukia said urgently and Ichigo blinked. He nodded some and then let Rukia inside. He closed the door then followed her up to his room. The cat followed him along and he sighed softly, of course. "Ichigo…" Rukia glanced at him. "Why is that cat following you?"

"I have no idea. He does it every day…"

"Interesting. Anyway, we should get onto what is happening."

* * *

"…so then…"Ichigo paused for a moment. "There are Espadas that are still…alive." Ichigo said and frowned softly. Rukia sighed and nodded. "Great, I thought we dealt with this all already…and now they are back. Well, who is back that we will have to deal with?" He asked and leaned back on the wall. The cat curled up in his lap as he sat on his bed. Rukia paused for a moment.

"Ah, well, we know that Starrk is alive…Ulquiorra…Nnoitra…and there is evidence that…well…Grimmjow may be alive as well." Ichigo stilled at the last name and the cat looked up at him. He swallowed before looking at Rukia.

"I see…"Ichigo nodded a little bit. "Only four of them then…well how did you find out they were alive?" He blinked. It was a good question since he thought all of them were dead, despite that he still wished Grimmjow was alive. Now, he knew that he was, and he didn't know what to do.

"Starrk showed up in Soul Society." Rukia responded. "He attacked with them, and when they were, Ulquiorra let it slip that they were looking for Grimmjow. He's alive, but who knows where he happens to be…" She sighed and closed her eyes. "No one knows where to start looking. If we happen to find Grimmjow before they do though, it will be much better." Ichigo nodded to that.

"Alright then, the search starts today?" Ichigo asked and Rukia nodded slowly. He sighed and got up, moving the cat off his lap. "Alright then, let me go get ready…"

* * *

Grimm watched his 'owner' leave with the black haired shinigami. He was still amused by a lot of things that happened to happen around this home. He didn't mind it here, it was nice. Being named Grimm, heh that was not a coincidence, it had to be something else. Fate? Huh. Who cared? He sure didn't. Now he just wondered about other things. So Ulquiorra, Starrk, and Nnoitra were alive eh? Nice. However, he couldn't let them find him yet. He had to do something else first. Something else would be getting the shinigami to trust him. Well, actually his goal was to get Ichigo on they're side. Who knew if it would work, but it was at least worth a try.

It would be easy, but he still had to choose the right time for the shinigami to know. For now, he just had to get in contact with one of the Esapada and tell him his plan. Hn. That was easier said than done…more so as he was stuck in this damned cat form.

* * *

A meow. Ulquiorra sighed and turned around to see a blue cat looking up at him. A. Blue. Cat. Huh. Could it be him? He leaned down and looked at the little cat. "Now now, you can see me…but why?" The cat seemed to roll his eyes and nudged him lightly. "Hmn…what are you trying to tell me?" He asked. The cat growled then and nudged him again. Thankfully, the cat knew how to communicate with the Espada. He could talk, but it would be short.

"Hn. Really Ulquiorra? Can't recognize me? Then again I am…stuck in this damned cat form." He hissed and Ulquiorra blinked. Alright. It was him.

"You are a cat." He stated and the cat sighed. "Well, now do you care to tell me what exactly happened for you to get into this?" He asked as he picked the cat up. His face still showed no emotion, pissing the cat off. He growled at him.

"Yes. I am a cat." He growled and then shook his head. "I don't know exactly, I found myself like this when I woke after the war." He huffed and sat back on his hunches as he was sat back down. "Hn. I do have some...good news though...I guess you could say. I happen to be living with Strawberry...and...well...you do the math." He said and smirked some, despite that it looked rather odd.

Ulquiorra sighed and nodded a little. "I see..." He then let out the faintest smirk. "Well now, if you are near the shinigami, I would do what you want... After all, he did always show an _interest _in you." Ulquiorra commented and then leaned back on a wall. "Be fast to get back to normal and get him...we could use him with such a weak force right now." He muttered then. "I am even showing emotion, it bothers me. But we have to admit, we will not be the same after this."

"...yeah." The cat looked up at him before noticing the two shinigami. Curses. Ichigo noticed them and then sighed softly.

"Hey Ulquiorra. Miss me?" He asked and frowned some at him.

"And, good-bye." Ulquiorra responded before he vanished. How? No one knew, but oh well. Ichigo then frowned as he noticed the cat.

"Really? How the hell did _you _get out here?" He muttered and sighed softly. He picked up the cat and Rukia blinked.

"Is that...?" She began to ask and Ichigo nodded. "Wow…how did that little thing get out here…?" She sighed softly before starting to head back. "Anyways, see you tomorrow Ichigo. Renji is coming to meet you in the morning." She chuckled and Ichigo blushed.

"RUKIA!"

* * *

Grimm was amused, very amused. Ichigo seemed to...well now. He seemed to really _like _the shinigami that was a redhead like him. Nice. But it made him...well he wasn't to sure. He was annoyed though. He was really annoyed.

He curled up closer to Ichigo, and growled to himself. No, don't think like that now. Don't risk telling him who you are... Don't. Don't. You can't. Not now.

But sooner or later, jealousy was going to take over him.

* * *

_A/n: I got this done easily because I couldn't sleep and all of my good ideas come at night. I really wasn't sure what to call this chapter though, so... Yeah. Anyways I just wanted to talk about the next chapter. It was actually planned from the start and starts the problems more so in this story. Just to keep you on edge. It's called **Jealousy**. And it will be a little more -explict-._


	3. Kitties Jealousy

**Kitty Kitty-Grimmjow?**

**A/n: **Alright, this is probably going to be one of my fav chapters out of all of these...well you will know why soon enough.

**Summary:** On a rainy day Yuzu found a little blue cat on her way back from her friend's home, and took the soaking wet cat home. She just couldn't leave it out in the rain! There is an issue here though, Karin is sick and since her and Yuzu share a room, the cat must stay in Ichigo's room for the time being. Ichigo notices some things that are…odd. The cat watches him intently, and stays in his room when he is there but then follows him along anywhere in the house. What he doesn't know is who the cat really is…and when he finds out…

**Pairings:**

GrimmIchi, RukiIchi (onesided), RenIchi, Uryu/Orihime, Ulquiorra/Orihime, Byakuya/Renji -Later-. I may add pairings, just ask.

* * *

**_Kitty Kitty-Grimmjow? 03_**

**_Kitties Jealousy_**

* * *

_His cerulean blue eyes looked into my own. I swallowed softly and backed up a bit. I don't know why I was afraid of him; I don't know why my heart is beating so fast. I don't understand any of it. Why am I feeling this way to a man like this? I do have to admit it, he is hot, and I can't deny it. Very hot. His eyes and hair drag me in as well, I want to almost kiss him. I can't. It's wrong...but I want to._

* * *

_"Grimmjow..." _Grimm looked up and blinked, why was that name being said? He sighed softly and then sat up slowly, gazing at the redhead before him. _"...can't...love you... Want...to love you..." _Grimm was amused by that, and chuckled inwardly. Well, he had a bit of useful information with that.

Then, before he could act, the window swung open. He growled to himself as it happened and backed up a little bit. Before him now was the pineapple head himself. Great, just great. Right when he was about to make his move... He sighed softly and closed his eyes then as well. He might as well... No. He growled to himself when he saw that the redhead shinigami was on top of his 'Master'.

"Ichigo~" He was acting cute...and Grimm hated it. He hated how fake it happened to be, and that Ichigo seemed to like it as well. Ichigo's eyes opened and he blinked before he smiled. The redhead leaned in and kissed the smaller one. It was returned, and Grimm watched, growling to himself. He was annoyed, pissed, about ready to pounce.

Then, the last straw happened. Their shirts were off, and gone, tossed away.

He couldn't let this keep up, it was one of those spur of the moment things, but he didn't care. He couldn't let this keep up. He was jealous, and he knew it. He didn't care. He growled and moved in closer as the pants of the two started to slip. Swift, he knocked the other over, and growled down at him. Renji, as he knew the name now, blinked some.

"Sure got one jealous kitty..." Renji sighed and sat up. "Well, that ruined the moment." He shook his head and got up. "I guess...I should head back for a bit Ichi. I had promised Rukia breakfast. Well I lost a bet as well..." He muttered and got dressed.

Ichigo sighed and nodded, watching Renji get up and leave. As he did, Ichigo looked at the cat and growled. "How could you do that? And to think I-" He was cut off as the blue cat glowed and changed slowly. Ichigo's eyes widened as he was pushed back down against the bed. Alright, there was no way that a cat could do this. Then, Ichigo's eyes locked onto deep cerulean eyes that seemed to push him back into memories of Grimmjow. But he was gone, so what the hell was happening?

_"Long time no see Strawberry."_

And that was when he felt the world had ended.

* * *

"G-grimmjow..." Ichigo breathed as he finally got sight of the face of the man. Before him was Grimmjow, the sexta espada, and the man that he tried so hard to forget. He was pinned, in his room, and on his bed. Maybe what was worse was that Grimmjow was wearing nothing, and Ichigo himself was missing his shirt and his pants were down a ways.

What a bad time for the sexta to show up. Then again...Where the hell did he come from? He had appeared out of no where... And not to mention, where the hell did that cat... _Oh god. Don't...tell me... That cat was..._

"Heh. Yup... I was the cat..." Grimmjow murmured and looked into his eyes. "I didn't want to be in that form just to tell you, it just kind of happened." He chuckled. "Though I will say...it was a real treat to be here... In this situation..." He ran a hand down the others side and chuckled. "Did you know that I planned some of this out?"

"...that was why we found the cat near Ulquiorra..." Ichigo hissed and Grimmjow chuckled and nodded. However, Ichigo knew something else was there. Something else that was inside his words, and Ichigo wanted to know what it happened to be.

"Oh, Kurosaki... I figured something out between you and me..." Ichigo was scared as he heard those words before letting out a muffled cry as he was kissed by the bigger man. He was being kissed by _Grimmjow_. The _sexta _espada. The one that Ichigo always tried to get his thoughts gone from his mind. This was bad, this was really _really _bad. However, Ichigo also knew that he didn't want this moment to end. "Kurosaki..." Grimmjow smirked down at him and ran a hand down his chest. A shiver came from the smaller one. He looked into his eyes slowly.

"G-get the hell off of me!" Ichigo snapped then and glared at the taller man. Thank god his Dad was taking Karin and Yuzu somewhere, well more so to get Karin happier as she had been sick for a while. This would have been really awkward to explain to them if he was found like this.

"Hn. I rather not." Grimmjow chuckled and looked at him. "And if I recall, _you _were the one that was dreaming about _me_." Ichigo was caught there. Damn him talking in his sleep. Then, Ichigo felt a hand touching his chest. A small moan came from him, and he shuddered. "I see my touch...arouses you..." Ichigo glanced away, refusing to admit that. Yet, his body was admitting it.

Then of course, something had to stop this fun for Grimmjow. A knock on the door and the sound of that damned voice, the Father of Ichigo. He growled to himself and changed into a cat, finally figuring how to change his appearance. Then, a second later after Ichigo got under the covers again, the door flung open and his Father tried to kick him.

Normal.

But Grimmjow hated it. Soon enough, he would get that red-head under him… But when?

* * *

"Hmph." Ichigo stared into the eyes of the cat that was sitting at his feet. "You are a pain in the neck Grimmjow. Not only do I have to deal with you, I have to deal with not telling anyone." He grumbled. If he told his friends, then they would think he betrayed him of something! He couldn't have that, not with the Soul Society already on him about what happened during the war, letting two people he fought live. That was a mistake he was paying for right now.

"Yes, and as are you." Grimmjow replied. Him talking in cat form was just downright odd, but Ichigo understood that he could now. However, now he just had to act like the cat was normal. Great… He sighed softly and looked at the cat as it paced. "You know, Kurosaki… Why have you not turned me in?" He asked.

"Simple. I would get the blame."

"Hn…"

"Whatever, now let me sleep." Ichigo rolled over and sighed softly.

"…" Grimmjow watched him before the red haired shinigami stepped in and smiled, laying down next to Ichigo. Ichigo smiled as well, while Grimmjow tried not to growl. Damn it. This was getting out of hand. He had to do something soon… Because he was jealous as hell and he had a goal to accomplish.


	4. Kitties Mark

**Kitty Kitty-Grimmjow?**

**A/n: **Heh, the basic ideas that come in the next few chapters come from a roleplay I am doing on another website. I just had to say that...to give those I am roleplaying with some credit of course.~

**Summary:** On a rainy day Yuzu found a little blue cat on her way back from her friend's home, and took the soaking wet cat home. She just couldn't leave it out in the rain! There is an issue here though, Karin is sick and since her and Yuzu share a room, the cat must stay in Ichigo's room for the time being. Ichigo notices some things that are…odd. The cat watches him intently, and stays in his room when he is there but then follows him along anywhere in the house. What he doesn't know is who the cat really is…and when he finds out…

**Pairings:**

GrimmIchi, RukiIchi (onesided), RenIchi, Uryu/Orihime, Ulquiorra/Orihime, Byakuya/Renji -Later-. I may add pairings, just ask.

* * *

**_Kitty Kitty-Grimmjow? 04_**

**_Kitties Mark_**

* * *

_Something was wrong. _Ichigo knew something was wrong as he felt a finger on his neck, running in the same symbol over and over. He groaned softly and rolled over, feeling strong arms pull him close. Wait. Crap. Now, he remembered what the hell happened. Great. Then that meant that he was... Oh god.

* * *

Aprox eleven hours ago:

"Ichi!" Yuzu called as she ran into the room, finding her brother and Renji curled up together. She smiled at them and then sighed, might as well not wake them. She picked up her little blue cat and carried him downstairs to give him some food. After he ate, she brought him back, perfectly happy that he was doing fine with Ichigo. Sadly, Karin didn't want the cat staying in her room, well their room actually. So, the cat still had to stay with her older brother.

"Hmn..." Renji stirred as she entered the room again and he blinked at her before yawning. "Oh... Morning Yuzu." He said, and smiled at her. She nodded and set Grimm down on the bed, then looking at Renji.

"Oh, Renji, a guy named Byakuya called asking for you. He said you needed to meet him some place..." Yuzu smiled at him and then blinked as Renji's eyes darkened a little bit. He nodded some and got up, sighing.

"I better go then... Tell Ichi I had to leave alright?" She didn't get a chance to reply before he was out of the room. She frowned, wondering what was wrong with him... There was something that was off about it, but she better not think to much about it.

* * *

One hour later:

Ichigo groaned as he woke and then sighed and rolled over to find the other side of his bed empty. Dang it. Why did Renji always seem to vanish in the morning? It wasn't like he hadn't been found sleeping next to his boyfriend before... He glanced at Grimmjow and sighed, he was in his cat form at least. He bit his lip before he pulled the cat close to him. He was an odd form of comfort, but he loved it. He felt the comfort before the other male told him who he was, but still. This was better than nothing.

"Hn..." He made a sound and sighed. There was nothing better for them to do now, nothing that he could think of anyways. Well, why was he thinking of him and Grimmjow? Agh, his world revolved around him... For now, until he could figure out what to do... There were many things, but all ending with him getting in trouble for having the Espada in his home and able to get information he needed.

_Fallen hard. Fallen fast. Will you catch me please?_ A tune rang and Ichigo sighed. It was his phone, and it was probably Rukia. He sighed and answered, talking with her for a bit before he groaned as he shut off his phone.

"What was that about Kurosaki?" Ichigo about jumped when he heard Grimmjow's voice in his ears and arms holding him close to his body. He shuddered.

"Nothing you should worry about." Ichigo replied, though he himself was showing that it was not just nothing. In fact, it was about a party that they were having, and he had to go. Who knew that waking up at noon was going to cause him so many issues? He wouldn't have to go if he had woken up and helped them on a hollow call earlier... So now he had to go to a damned party with the others. Fun.

* * *

Nine at night:

Ichigo stumbled into his room and fell down on the bed, groaning. He felt sick, and he was positive that someone had drugged his drink. Then again, Rangiku was there and you never know what happened when she was there. More so, making him drink until he couldn't even see anything. Agh, that was the last time he was going to go to a party. Well, one that was thrown by Shinigami… Since that did not turn out to well.

Ichigo barley registered Grimmjow in his cat form, lying down next to him. He sighed and looked at the cat, running a hand through its fur. The cat, Grimmjow, purred softly and snuggled into him. Ichigo sighed and groaned. He hated this, he felt so sick… Dang it..

His eyes closed before there was a glow and he found himself being held. He sighed, he didn't want to argue with Grimmjow about holding him right now… He just needed to not get sick… He snuggled in closer and drifted to sleep for a moment or two… Then, he shuddered. Dang it, someone did put some kind of drug in his drink… "Ah…"

He felt a large hand touch his face and he opened his eyes to look into the sexta's eyes. "Grimmjow…what are you doing?" He asked, panting a bit. The larger man blinked before chuckling at the smaller one.

"What did you drink?" He asked and Ichigo shrugged lightly. "Ah, well, you don't look to good at all." Ichigo groaned in response as the other touched his chest lightly. "Really warm as well… Heh, did someone happen to drug your drink?" He asked and Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'm taking that as you have no idea…"

Ichigo gasped then as he was pinned down under the male, looking up at him. His body shook a bit, and he was sure that he was drugged now. No resistance and he didn't want to move either. He groaned as the other kissed him on the lips, and he kissed back. What was he doing? He shouldn't be even near Grimmjow! He loved Renji…right? He willed himself to believe that, and that this would be over soon enough. He needed to stop thinking about Grimmjow… Stop thinking about his dreams about him. It wasn't right, it wasn't good. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

But, then he didn't care at all as he felt the other touching the bulge in his jeans. He made a sound and squirmed a bit, but he didn't tell Grimmjow to get off. As the other kept rubbing down there he gasped and moaned loudly from the touch. Grimmjow smirked and kissed the other as he pressed closer to him. This was fun, and he was sure he would make his move tonight. Tonight was going to be a night that the other male wouldn't forget.

* * *

_"A-ah…"_ Ichigo panted softly as he felt Grimmjow grab onto his hips. It was tight, and it hurt but… He didn't care. This still felt good. He cried out as the other thrust into him roughly. He shuddered and bit down on his lip. "G-grimmjow!" He cried and the other smirked, thrusting into the other harder. How it got to this point no one knew. How he had found himself under Grimmjow and getting F'd as a mystery to hm. He didn't care at the moment, he felt so good though… It felt so good. He blinked as he felt the other move on hand and touch his neck.

"Kurosaki… No one but me is allowed to ever do this to you!" He said and gave a harder thrust into the other male. Ichigo gave a small cry and bit his lip as the other thrust into his body. Yet, it felt so good… It hurt, it hurt yes but he loved it. The other male was now tracing a pattern on his neck and Ichigo whined softly, feeling a slight pain with it. "Shhh. It'll be alright Kurosaki… Just doing something…" He purred and Ichigo closed his eyes…

He gave a loud cry as the other hit something in him just as the other's hand pressed down on his neck. He felt dizzy, but he loved this still.

It was over all too soon.

Before Ichigo knew it, he found himself panting and laying against the other male. His body ached, but he still felt so good for what happened to him. But with Grimmjow… An Espada. Wow… He had really done that with an enemy… Oh god… He closed his eyes tightly. What was he going to do now? He just had sex with the sexta espada! _An ESPADA!_ What the hell had he…? Oh yeah, the party. Something caused it to happen from there. Great. Just great.

"Hmn…" He sighed and closed his eyes slowly, going to sleep and trying to ignore the world around him… Then he heard Grimmjow whisper.

"You're now part of our army…" And the world turned black…

* * *

And now, Ichigo was awake, and he knew that happened to him. Great, this was great. Actually no, this was firkin bad. He got up and grabbed a hand mirror in his room and looked at his neck. Damn it! Grimmjow really did leave a mark there!

Damn him.

Grimmjow had marked him.


	5. Kitties Love

**Kitty Kitty-Grimmjow?**

**A/n: **Hmn~ Another chapter is now out. And to clear something up about this, Ichigo has the mark of an espada but is not fully considered one just yet.

**Summary:** On a rainy day Yuzu found a little blue cat on her way back from her friend's home, and took the soaking wet cat home. She just couldn't leave it out in the rain! There is an issue here though, Karin is sick and since her and Yuzu share a room, the cat must stay in Ichigo's room for the time being. Ichigo notices some things that are…odd. The cat watches him intently, and stays in his room when he is there but then follows him along anywhere in the house. What he doesn't know is who the cat really is…and when he finds out…

**Pairings:**

GrimmIchi, RukiIchi (onesided), RenIchi, Uryu/Orihime, Ulquiorra/Orihime, Byakuya/Renji -Later-. I may add pairings, just ask.

* * *

**_Kitty Kitty-Grimmjow? 05_**

**_Kittes Love_**

* * *

"Kurosaki..." Grimmjow sighed and looked at him, smiling at him though. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow then sighed and tried to get away from the other male only to be pulled back. "Come on; stop trying to ignore me...more so after what happened to us last night." He chuckled softly and Ichigo flinched softly. Great, just great. Grimmjow remembered what they did as did he. That was fuckin' great. He sighed softly as he tried to think about what the hell he was going to tell Renji if they... He didn't even know what to do now. Renji...last night... He remembered what he saw, and it hurt. "What's wrong Kurosaki?"

"Be quite...just...hold me..." Ichigo whispered softly and Grimmjow blinked. He held the other in his arms though, and sighed. Slowly, he ran a hand through the orange locks. This was so strange, yet it was so right at the same time. Grimmjow held him though, holding him close and not letting him go. Ichigo was so close to him, so warm... It felt so odd at the moment. Yet, he still loved it.

Glancing at his mark, the mark he had made on Ichigo's neck, a crude smile came to his lips. He had made Ichigo his for good, that redhead wasn't going to take him away from him now. Well, then again, he highly doubted the redhead was honest with Ichigo if he was _willing _this. Ichigo must have saw something last night...that was the only explanation for this all. After all, Ichigo wasn't telling him it was some sick kind of accident and shouldn't have happened.

"Grimmjow..." The smaller boy's voice snapped him out of it. He looked at him, seeing those warm brown eyes looking into his own. Slowly, he watched the boy get closer, before softly, their lips came together. Grimmjow was surprised, but he kissed him back willingly, holding him close to his body. "Hmn..." The latter pulled back and looked up at him. "Do...you care...?" He asked then softly and Grimmjow blinked. What did that mean? "Do you...care about me...?"

Grimmjow sighed and placed his hand on the others cheek. "Now, if I didn't care, you would be dead by now." He reassured. "After all, I would have simply killed you with my blade... Not to mention... Last night I didn't try and hurt you did I?" The other shook lightly, and then shook his head no. Grimmjow kissed him again. "Hmn...Then I care..." He whispered and Ichigo smiled and nodded. His logic was off, but Ichigo didn't mind it at all. Grimmjow was there. Grimmjow cared. Odd for an Espada, but... Ichigo liked that reassurance he was given from the other.

Then, of course, it had to end. Ichigo heard a soft ringing and sighed, his phone was going off. Moving to grab his pants from the floor besides the bed, he searched for his phone. Finding it, with Grimmjow still holding onto him, he answered it. "Hello?" He said and shivered softly as he felt Grimmjow's breath on his neck. He heard Renji on the other line and cursed inwardly.

He talked with his _boyfriend _for a bit before he found Grimmjow's hands touching him down lower. He bit his lip, not sure what to do. If he opened his mouth to reply, he would surly make a sound and alert Renji that something was happening to him. Er. Happened to him. When there was utter silence then Ichigo accidently dropped his phone, groaning softly as Grimmjow bit down on his neck. This was what he got for being in bed with an Espada… Of course.

"A-ah…Grimmjow…" Ichigo shuddered and pressed his back to the Espada, groaning as he felt he was hard. Dang it, was Grimmjow always going to be like this? Of course he probably was at this rate. What did Ichigo get himself into? It was not something to good. Then again, even being near the Espada was dangerous… So what the hell was he thinking in the first place?

His thoughts went down the drain as he felt something at his entrance. He shuddered and took a deep breath. "A-ah...N-no..." He groaned. "G-grimm!" He felt another finger push into him. His body shuddered and he moaned softly as the fingers moved around. "S-stop...not now..." He was flipped onto his back and found the teal haired espada on top of him, smirking. He was for sure in for it now.

"You go makin' me jealous and this is what you get." Grimmjow murmured before removing his fingers and slamming into him, moaning. Ichigo shuddered and moved his arms to grip the teal haired espada.

"A-ah…ju-just by talking….to-to Renji?" He groaned and Ichigo shuddered as he felt a harder thrust that rammed right into his sweet spot. He let out a loud moan and Grimmjow smirked lightly. This time, Ichigo wasn't drunk…Meaning he couldn't ignore what was happening to him. This was happening, and he would have to accept that now. Grimmjow groaned from the tightness of the body below him and then kissed him roughly before answering.

"You were talking to _him_." He responded and then kept thrusting deep into the tight body. Ichigo moaned softly as he did. This was happening, it really was. Agh…It felt so good… But…it was so wrong…

* * *

The two males panted softly and looked at one another. Ichigo shuddered some as he felt the other male pull out of his body. It felt so good but, it was still so wrong. However, he could care less as he was kissed. Willingly he returned the kiss. However, the next words that he heard shocked him.

"_I love you."_

He had to smile though. "I love you too…Grimmjow."

With those words said, Grimmjow smiled. There was a soft pain Ichigo felt in his neck and wondered about the soft glow on his neck, but Grimmjow just put his hand there and kissed him again.

* * *

_No. 0 Espada. Sealed._


	6. Kitty Jealous Again

**Kitty Kitty-Grimmjow?**

**A/n: **Yeah, I know many of you know something bad is going to happen, and you are right about that for sure. You'll see...

**Summary:** On a rainy day Yuzu found a little blue cat on her way back from her friend's home, and took the soaking wet cat home. She just couldn't leave it out in the rain! There is an issue here though, Karin is sick and since her and Yuzu share a room, the cat must stay in Ichigo's room for the time being. Ichigo notices some things that are…odd. The cat watches him intently, and stays in his room when he is there but then follows him along anywhere in the house. What he doesn't know is who the cat really is…and when he finds out…

**Pairings:**

GrimmIchi, RukiIchi (onesided), RenIchi, Uryu/Orihime, Ulquiorra/Orihime, Byakuya/Renji -Later-. I may add pairings, just ask.

* * *

**_Kitty Kitty-Grimmjow? 06_**

**_Kitty Jealous Again_**

* * *

Renji was utterly bewildered as he heard a few sounds, not sure what was happening. Then, he heard a single name. _Grimmjow._ Grimmjow, that was the name of the sexta espada. But...why the hell was Ichigo saying the name of the espada in such...an erotic way? Something wasn't right here, and he knew it.

Without a word to the other two in the room, he slipped out. He headed for Ichigo's house quickly, determined to find out what happened.

* * *

_"Hah...a..."_ Ichigo was still sensitive from the touches that he had gotten from the sexta espada, and the other seemed to want to make him want more as he kept moving his hands along his body.

But, they couldn't. He jolted up and then looked at Grimmjow. "You need to get into cat form _now_. Renji is on his way." He quickly got up and changed his clothing as if he was up already. He watched Grimmjow change forms after cursing some, and then he changed the sheets quickly, hiding the others under the bed. Renji couldn't know. He just couldn't. Then, he remembered the mark on his neck. He was doomed.

Well, no... If he put a bandage on his neck then... Yeah. He moved to the bathroom and got a bandage. He put it on his neck, cursing when he saw what the other had marked him with. A frikin zero was on his neck! Why the hell did he put a zero on his neck? Agh...

He sighed and then headed back to his room silently, jumping when he saw that Renji was sitting on his bed with Grimmjow in his cat form on his lap. "Yo! Ichigo!" Renji held up his hand and smiled at him. He wondered why the other looked so angry...yet to happy at the same time. Then, he found himself on top of Renji, the redhead looking into his eyes. "Ichi, what happened to you?" He was stern now, and Ichigo wasn't sure what he was... Oh crap. His phone.

He had dropped it on the floor, with it _on_. Renji could have heard it _all._

Ichigo, well, he knew he was screwed. The again, Renji didn't seem to know exactly what had happened, and Grimmjow was in his cat form...so that was a good thing. Then, he was being kissed by him deeply, and somehow in a few more moments all of their clothing was left on the ground. This was bad, Ichigo couldn't let Renji-oh! Ichigo gave a soft moan as a finger pressed deeply into him. Renji shuddered as he finally was able to do this to his boyfriend. He kissed him softly on the lips. Ichigo returned the kiss willingly, happily as well.

Though, he caught a look into Grimmjow's eyes, those eyes... Oh. He shuddered softly and tried not to think of it. He couldn't. He couldn't be with Grimmjow no matter...

"Ah!" Another finger was pushed into him. All thoughts went down the drain as there was another finger. He moaned softly and Renji chuckled softly.

"Really Ichi? You _love _this? I never would have thought when you are a virgin." Ichigo inwardly cringed and bit his lip. He couldn't tell Renji...he was taken. Agh. If Renji...but it was like Renji knew it, after all, that look in his eyes, it almost made him cringe again. Then, the fingers were pulled out slowly. Ichigo shuddered and panted as he was pushed under Renji, finding the other straddling him. Then, all to soon, he was pushed into by the redhead who moaned from feeling the insides of his boyfriend around him.

"Ah, so tight Ichi." Renji kissed him softly and Ichigo returned the kiss as the other started to move in and out of him. Ichigo moaned softly and willingly as the other moved in and out of him. However, he still felt a little sick.

He had done this with Grimmjow.

Grimmjow loved him.

He loved him.

He was such an idiot.

A love sick idiot.

* * *

Grimmjow was pissed. He couldn't do anything but he so wanted to turn into his Espada form and kill the shinigami that was touching what was _his_. Ichigo was his, he had marked him for that. You know? He had tried to make this go downhill for the two. He knew who his Ichi was talking to. He wanted him to hear. He did. He knew he did. So why? Why was he claiming what was his now?

He was jealous again, and he knew it. But why shouldn't he be? That idiot was taking who he loved as his own. Loved. Why did he use that word? Love really meant nothing to him anyways. All that meant to him was ownership of something, and that right now was Ichigo. Ichigo was his, and only his. No one else could have him. Even if that meant that he was about to get in trouble thanks to him showing who he was.

An Espada.

Then again, his Ichi was now different as well. He was partly an Espada. He was partly a shinigami.

Yet, he was all his. Either way.

Then.

He got his plan. He removes the bandage that is covering the mark that he made, and everything would go his way. He glanced at the two that were now panting and laying down on the bed. He could do it now. Ichigo probably forgive him for a while, but eventually he would.

Slowly, he snaked over and bit the bandage that was coming up and managed to slip it off easily. Now to wait for the reaction. After that, he could easily take him and hold him.

Because he was his.

* * *

_"Ichigo? What is that on your neck?"_

**And he was screwed.**


	7. Kitties Interferance

**Kitty Kitty-Grimmjow?**

**A/n: **Heh...

**Summary:** On a rainy day Yuzu found a little blue cat on her way back from her friend's home, and took the soaking wet cat home. She just couldn't leave it out in the rain! There is an issue here though, Karin is sick and since her and Yuzu share a room, the cat must stay in Ichigo's room for the time being. Ichigo notices some things that are…odd. The cat watches him intently, and stays in his room when he is there but then follows him along anywhere in the house. What he doesn't know is who the cat really is…and when he finds out…

**Pairings:**

GrimmIchi, RukiIchi (onesided), RenIchi, Uryu/Orihime, Ulquiorra/Orihime, Byakuya/Renji -Later-. I may add pairings, just ask.

* * *

**_Kitty Kitty-Grimmjow? 07_**

**_Kitty Intervenes_**

* * *

Ichigo paled, and bit his lip. Renji...saw the mark on his neck? This was frikin bad. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't explain this...could he? After all, there was a fuckin zero on his neck, that looked like...was an Espada number. Shit. He didn't know what he was supposed to do here... He glanced at the curled up cat, innocent looking. He probably wasn't.

"I dunno, woke with it." Ichigo replied then and snuggled into Renji for a moment before Renji pulled back and looked at him.

"Ichigo. Tell me honestly." He ordered, his eyes flashing to anger. "I know you are hiding something, hearing those _sounds _from your phone after all." He was mad, and he was unsure as well. Why would Ichigo hide something from him exactly? Something that...was like this as well. He was just so confused, and he utterly hated it as well. If he did lie to him then well, he couldn't take it. Why would he do that?

Watching Ichigo flinch and recoil from him made his heart ache. "...get out." Ichigo whispered. "If you don't want to trust me then get out!" He screeched and Renji winced. He got his clothing and sighed.

"Fine, then I will leave Ichigo. Don't think I'm coming back either-" A solid punch to his jaw sent him into the closet.

Ichigo opened tear-filled eyes to see Grimmjow standing in front of him, growling. At some point the Espada must have changed back as he stood in front of Ichigo now, protecting him. Ichigo actually felt good to see him, felt like... Nothing could go wrong here and now. Though, the Espada was _naked_ so that was awkward but...oh well.

"You know, yer a fuckin' jerk!" Grimmjow growled at Renji who was staring at the Espada. He was clearly confused, more so as to why Grimmjow was naked, but well, that was for later. For now, there was a frikin Espada in the room! What the hell? "Hurting someone you just came in and fucked and _both _of you enjoyed it. I mean really, now I thought _I _was a heartless bastard, but this? This is bad, low, even low for _me_ shinigami..." Grimmjow put an arm around Ichigo and pulled him close, having moved back to the bed.

Ichigo closed his eyes, letting his mind lay on the heat that radiated from Grimmjow's body. He willed himself to ignore Renji and what he had said. Everything. How could this have happened to him? It wasn't fair, and it was low. Grimmjow was right about that for sure.

Renji stared at the Espada before he narrowed his eyes. "What did you do to Ichigo?" He asked and clenched his fists. Ichigo was letting an Espada hold him, the _sexta_ at that! Maybe he was being low, but seeing this, it made his blood boil. Was what he thought right? Was Ichigo...with someone else? Grimmjow? But that would be wrong. There was no way. "You are dead next time we meet Espada." He was too weak, and everyone was knocked from something the night before. Not good for this. "..." He dressed himself then vanished from the room with, "I hope you know what is happening Ichigo. Because I sure as hell don't."

Ichigo flinched before he looked up at Grimmjow, those eyes were telling him all he needed to know. He didn't push Grimmjow away as he was kissed by the Espada, gripping onto him as well. Falling back onto the bed, the kiss deepened and Ichigo shuddered. It felt right, better than when Renji kissed him. Renji. He didn't want him anymore, right. But, Ichigo had Grimmjow here.

Gasping softly as the Espada suddenly pushed into him, he gripped his shoulders. "Ah...Grimm..." His eyes closed.

Yes.

This was what he needed. Grimmjow, the sexta Espada. Not the shinigami...not Renji. Grimmjow. Why?

He didn't know, but the espada made him feel right.

* * *

"You really...need to not be...agh...so rough..." Ichigo groaned as he rolled over in his bed. Too much sex. Agh, it was really getting to him by now. His back hurt so much and he was so dang sore... Agh.

Grimmjow chuckled, holding him in his arms. "You're the one who had it done twice in one day. Not my fault that you felt so good to make me want to do it a third time." He nipped at his neck, around the 0 that lay there. His plan was working; he just had to make sure there was nothing in his way now. Ichigo was his and his alone, and no one else could or would change that. He kissed him softly and sighed then. "Ichi." The other jolted at what he called him just then. "I want to know...for me...would you choose me...or...your shinigami life...?"

Ichigo looked at him and frowned softly. "Grimm..." He closed his eyes and snuggled into him. "I think, you are my only choice." His words were true, if it came down to it... He would have to turn his back from his shinigami life so that he would actually... For once he would have what _he _wanted and not what someone else wanted. Maybe it was selfish, but...maybe love was just that way to begin with.

"Hmn." Grimmjow smiled and held him close, glancing at the window. Good. Then he had no doubts about putting his plan into action here. Now, he had no worries about what would happen after all. If Ichigo would choose him, then good, because if he didn't...Grimmjow would have had to change his mind somehow.

"Hey...Grimm?" Ichigo looked up at him. Grimmjow blinked and looked back down at him. "I want to know...do you...really...love me?" It was a question from uncertainty that the large male didn't really love him that much. He just wanted to be sure so long that he was here now, and that now... He had clearly broken ties with Renji.

"Heh..." Grimmjow ruffled his hair and kissed him softly on the lips. "Ichi, are you really going to go there?" He murmured. "Of course I love you." No hesitation, no cracks, nothing wrong with the words. Ichigo smiled at him and kissed him back, shuddering only as suddenly Grimmjow's fingers were down a little _too _low.

"Ah...Grimmjow please we can't... I'm too sore..." Ichigo groaned and the sexta chuckled, moving the hand up to press on Ichigo's back, pressing him close. "Ahn..." Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes, cursing about 10 fold as he heard his Dad yelling downstairs for him to get up. "LET ME SLEEP!" He yelled back and snuggled closer to Grimmjow. "Agh..." His body hurt, and he was sure he couldn't move his legs that well at the moment.

The rush of footsteps up the stairs echoed to him and he cursed. His Dad was coming to check up on him, agh, of course. Grimmjow looked down at him for a moment before he heard the footsteps stop. Huffing, he turned into a cat, curling up next to Ichigo who smiled weakly. He closed his eyes and pulled his covers around him and the cat form of the espada.

Ignore his father, and go back to sleep. Rest, and not listen to him at all. He would just ramble on and on about Ichigo sleeping in. Not like he cared with how sore he happened to be right now. He really needed to talk to Grimmjow about him being so sex hungry some time, and sometime soon.

But for now, he was just happy that he had someone there for him for once… For what he wanted. Finally.

"I love you Grimmjow..."


	8. Kitties Promise

**Kitty Kitty-Grimmjow?**

**A/n: **Why do I keep uploading these at one in the morning where I'm at?

I have no clue.

Oh well, onto the next chapter.

And oh! This might be the ONE multi-chap fic I actually finish for Bleach xD Yay!

Ono….why do I keep wanting to call Grimmjow Elfman? (Seriously when writing this I kept typing Elfman for some reason…then again I WAS watching Fairy Tail while writing this |D)

**Summary:** On a rainy day Yuzu found a little blue cat on her way back from her friend's home, and took the soaking wet cat home. She just couldn't leave it out in the rain! There is an issue here though, Karin is sick and since her and Yuzu share a room, the cat must stay in Ichigo's room for the time being. Ichigo notices some things that are…odd. The cat watches him intently, and stays in his room when he is there but then follows him along anywhere in the house. What he doesn't know is who the cat really is…and when he finds out…

**Pairings:**

GrimmIchi, RukiIchi (onesided), RenIchi, Uryu/Orihime, Ulquiorra/Orihime, Byakuya/Renji -Later-. I may add pairings, just ask.

* * *

**_Kitty Kitty-Grimmjow? 08_**

**_Kitties Promise_**

* * *

Ichigo sighed softly as his alarm clock woke him, or actually Grimmjow throwing it out the window woke him.

It had been a week since the incident with Renji, and he hadn't talked to any of his so called _friends _since then but Rukia, who had showed up to talk to him two days ago...

* * *

_The door bell rang and Ichigo groaned from his place on the couch. He had to leave his room, get away from Grimmjow for a moment at least. His body ached from the sex they seemed to have two times a day anymore. It felt too good for him to stop it, but he was feeling the effects. Boy, when school started again he would for sure not be happy. Struggling up from the couch, seeing as he was the only one home, he struggled over to the door as well and opened it. "Yes?" He said and he blinked when he saw Rukia standing there. He sighed before letting her inside. "So, what is it? Soul Society peeved about something?" Ichigo asked as he tried not to limp back to his place on the couch._

_"Well, actually no." Rukia sighed. "Ichigo, I just want to know what happened between you and Renji? He refuses to say anything about you or what happened..."_

_Ichigo flinched then sighed. He should have known this was going to happen sooner or later. Not to mention Rukia was close with both of them so she would be the most worried. "Well, it was a misunderstanding then it just...got out of hand when **something **happened to show up."_

_"Something?" Rukia frowned at this and Ichigo rubbed the back of his head._

_"Actually, a non-clothed Espada..." Ichigo bit his lip as Rukia's eyes showed worry. Before she could say anything he added. "He left right after, but I have no idea how the sexta got into my room...or why he got mad at Renji."_

_She could tell he was lying, but she didn't ask about it. "I see...and that caused a lot more issues..." Rukia sighed before reaching and grabbing Ichigo's hand lightly. "Ichigo, you know I am here for you right?" She asked softly and slowly Ichigo nodded before gasping as he found her on top of him, frowning. "Ichigo..." Then, she kissed him. He didn't know what to make of it. Rukia was **kissing **him. He moved away and bit his lip. "Ichigo, I love you."_

_Ichigo flinched. "Sorry Rukia..." He whispered and looked away from her. "I can't, I really can't." She loved him, and she had waited until he needed someone as she thought to be there for him. He couldn't, he just couldn't. After all, he knew who he was in love with, and that couldn't change here and now because of this. Grimmjow was there, but he could never tell any of them about that. It hurt to think like that, like he was hiding it all from them and then when they found out he would only be in pain._

_Rukia sighed softly and glanced away. "I...I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that...I shouldn't have acted on it or told you..." She murmured and Ichigo looked at her before sighing._

_"It's alright, but I still love someone, maybe if I didn't..." He admitted. But he couldn't, he knew he couldn't. He knew who he loved and even if Rukia was the only one there... He couldn't do it. He didn't feel anything but friendship for her and that was not going to change anytime soon. He knew that, but he didn't want to hurt her that much. A chance, maybe later she would get one but he highly doubted it._

_Rukia nodded and sighed. "I don't know..." She said then got up. "I'd better do, I promised Brother I would go somewhere with him. It's amusing watching him walk around here in this world. He gets so confused." She laughed._

_Ichigo nodded some and smiled weakly before watching her leave the room. He sighed, this was becoming a big mess for him, but he didn't care. Limping back upstairs he sighed, going to find Grimmjow in his bed with his eyes closed. He smiled. "...Grimm..."_

* * *

Sighing, Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow, he still hadn't told her about the kiss that happened between him and Rukia, a one sided kiss. "Hey Gri-" He groaned as the other kissed him deeply. How did this always seem to come to be when he was with Grimmjow? He had no idea, but it always happened.

"Ichigo! Breakfast!" Yuzu called and the two pulled apart. Ichigo glanced away, blushing softly.

"I'll be back." He mumbled then got up and winced. "And, stop being so rough." He groaned and a chuckle escaped Grimmjow's lips.

"You like it roug-" He got the pillow thrown in his face.

"Shut up!" Ichigo dressed then left the room, Grimmjow still laughing to himself about it.

* * *

Coming back upstairs Ichigo sighed. He had to go help his dad later on with his work, so he knew he couldn't rest. At least he could bring Grimmjow some food before he had to. He blinked as he opened the door to see the Espada actually clothed, and in his actual clothing. He frowned. "Grimmjow?"

The Espada smiled at him and Ichigo shuddered as he found himself against the door with Grimmjow on him. "Ichi, I'll be back kay?" He whispered.

"Where are you going?"

"To deal with something."

"..." Ichigo paused. "Do you promise to come back?" He whispered and Grimmjow nodded, kissing him deeply.

"I promise." Those words sealed the deal.

* * *

_You better keep that promise._


	9. Kitties Truth

**Kitty Kitty-Grimmjow?**

**A/n: **Ah here is the next chapter?  
|D Why am I so mean to the characters?

Also sorry if updates slow. Working on a story for Fairy Tail |D...and I _still _keep wanting to call Grimmjow Elfman...why? xD

Sorry for shortness! I'm also trying to work on a video to get into a Studio on Youtube!

**Summary:** On a rainy day Yuzu found a little blue cat on her way back from her friend's home, and took the soaking wet cat home. She just couldn't leave it out in the rain! There is an issue here though, Karin is sick and since her and Yuzu share a room, the cat must stay in Ichigo's room for the time being. Ichigo notices some things that are…odd. The cat watches him intently, and stays in his room when he is there but then follows him along anywhere in the house. What he doesn't know is who the cat really is…and when he finds out…

**Pairings:**

GrimmIchi, RukiIchi (onesided), RenIchi, Uryu/Orihime, Ulquiorra/Orihime, Byakuya/Renji -Later-. I may add pairings, just ask.

* * *

**_Kitty Kitty-Grimmjow? 09_**

**_Kitties Truth_**

* * *

It had been a few weeks and there was no sign of Grimmjow or any of the other Espada, and Ichigo felt betrayed by the blue haired Espada. He had promised he would come back, he didn't. For some reason there was another issue that no one understood really, Ichigo couldn't get into his shinigami form. Ichigo knew Grimmjow had done something, because he couldn't get into the other form.

If anything, he had decided that he needed to go talk to Grimmjow, and the only way to do that was to go to Las Noches in the hollow world. He knew that was his only option here to get answers. But he didn't know how he would get there in the beginning; he knew Urahara would want him to explain. He had to explain, and he knew it.

* * *

"So you want to go to the hollow world?" Urahara asked as he sat down at the table across from the other male. "May I ask why Kurosaki-kun? It'll be dangerous without you able to get into your Shinigami form."

Ichigo moved a bit and then took a deep breath. "Listen Hat 'n Clogs..." He began. "There is just something I have to do, and I know the risks...but this involves that. I need to get there to get the truth about something." He frowned and looked over at the other male. "You see, I...I may have done something really stupid." He moved his hand to the bandage over the number on his neck.

"My, my, what did you do Kurosaki-kun?" The shopkeeper asked as he waved the fan in his hand. Ichigo took a deep breath and looked down.

"I...You know that cat my sister brought home?" Ichigo asked slowly and Urahara nodded some, about to ask about why that had to do with anything before, "he wasn't a cat." That reply made the shopkeeper silent again, waiting for him to continue. "Turns out, he was the sexta, Grimmjow." Ichigo said softly.

"Eh? Then Grimmjow-kun was staying with you in the cat form this whole time?" Urahara blinked, looking at the other from under his hat. "And when did you learn about this Kurosaki-kun?" He frowned a little.

"A while back actually." Ichigo shifted uneasily. "He...he came out of his cat form and..." He trailed off, blushing softly. "Well the first time...I didn't really understand the situation then...when Rangiku threw that party..." He paused. "Something happened there, and I came back home and I'm sure someone put something in one of my drinks..." He trailed off for a moment. "I sorta...had sex with him."

The fan clapped together quickly and Urahara stared at him. "Oh, my, my...Kurosaki-kun...you had...sex with an Espada?" He seemed shocked but at the same time he wasn't shocked either. He paused and then blinked. "Well now, that is interesting...but what does..." He trailed off as he watched Ichigo remove the bandage on his neck. "...Zero?" Realization sunk in. "Kurosaki-kun, you're an Espada."

Ichigo stared at the man. "Say...what?" He said softly, eyes widening some. He knew Grimmjow marked him, but made him an Espada? Now, that was crossing the line. He clenched his fists and said. "I need to get to Las Noches, and I need to talk this over with Grimmjow."

"...of course."

* * *

Ichigo took a deep breath and glanced around Las Noches slowly, he had ended up inside, good. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to go now of course. He had to find Grimmjow somehow, now where was he? He sighed softly and glanced around a little. "Grimm." He whispered and closed his eyes. "Why did you-" Arms wrapped around his frame and his eyes widened some. He turned to face the blue haired Espada that was holding him close. "Grimm..."

He groaned as the other kissed him, gripping to the chest showing shirt the man wore. "All for you." The other whispered. "Everything I have done is for you. For us. That is the truth of this." Ichigo looked up at him then closed his eyes.

"You wanted me to follow...didn't you?" He whispered softly. "Alright, I've followed you here...now what?" He asked and leaned on Grimmjow, still gripping him.

"Now what? You stay here with me."

"...yeah."

* * *

Rukia bit her lip and glanced over at Renji who looked like a wreak. He was worried about Ichigo, he had gone missing. Urahara told them that he let him into Las Noches to deal with something and then he was gone. He had been tracing him, but he had lost it. Now Ichigo was somewhere they didn't know, and there were Espada's about. More so Ichigo seemed to have lost his powers. What more could go wrong here?

"Rukia, Renji, I'm afraid I have to tell you something." Urahara spoke and sighed. "The mark you saw on his neck Renji, that mark...makes him an Espada."

The truth was out, and there was no going back now.


	10. Kitty Kitty This Means War

**Kitty Kitty-Grimmjow?**

**A/n:**Next chapter~

Also sorry that I cut out fight scenes. I suck at them so...yeah |D..,and sorry for lateness on this. I kept getting stuck and then working on my other stories. But I have once again found interest in it! Soooo yay~ Sorry...it's also kind of short...

**Summary:** On a rainy day Yuzu found a little blue cat on her way back from her friend's home, and took the soaking wet cat home. She just couldn't leave it out in the rain! There is an issue here though, Karin is sick and since her and Yuzu share a room, the cat must stay in Ichigo's room for the time being. Ichigo notices some things that are…odd. The cat watches him intently, and stays in his room when he is there but then follows him along anywhere in the house. What he doesn't know is who the cat really is…and when he finds out…

**Pairings:**

GrimmIchi, RukiIchi (onesided), RenIchi, Uryu/Orihime, Ulquiorra/Orihime, Byakuya/Renji -Later-. I may add pairings, just ask.

* * *

**_Kitty Kitty-Grimmjow? 10_**

**_Kitty Kitty; This Means War_**

* * *

It felt so good, it felt so...different. Ichigo moaned softly as Grimmjow pushed into him, thrusting into his sweet spot over and over. His head fell back in a loud moan and then gripped onto the other male tightly. "Ah...Grimm!" He cried and shuddered. "Ah..." He closed his eyes slowly. It was different in his Espada form as he found himself like this now, Grimmjow was rougher. After all, he didn't have to worry about hurting his human body. That was gone here, and he could be rougher. He wanted to be as well. Ichigo didn't mind it either, because it felt good.

Grimmjow was pushing all of his right buttons, and it felt good. So good. He had never felt _these _sensations before, and he liked it. "Ichi..." Grimmjow kissed him roughly on the lips and pulled him closer to his body. Yes, this is what both of them had needed in the end. One another and nothing more.

_I love him...and I can't change that...but I don't regret it._

* * *

Grimmjow looked at the sleeping form next to him with a small smile. He wrapped an arm around Ichigo and pulled him over, kissing his cheek. He was in love, and by god, he never thought he would ever fall in love in the first place. But he did. He fell in love with a shinigami, well he was technically no longer a shinigami. He was an espada, the no 0 Espada at that. On top of that though, he was Grimmjow's. His and only his. He wouldn't let anyone else take him away from him.

He smirked.

No one could stand before him and tell him that Ichigo wasn't his without a sword going through there chest.

He wouldn't allow for that.

Never.

"Grimmjow, the shinigami are near." He growled at the voice but sighed. He moved and let his little berry go. He had to go and deal with this, he couldn't afford to let them get to his berry. To what was his. Yes. His.

"Alright then, be right there."

* * *

Ichigo woke feeling cold. He groaned lightly and looked around for Grimmjow, frowning when he didn't see him. "Grimm?" He murmured, looking around. He groaned and sighed lightly, sitting up. "Grimm where the hell are you?" He questioned the nothing around him. He sighed lightly then and closed his eyes. Grimmjow seemed to love to vanish didn't he? Agh.

"Ya awake Ichi?" His eyes snapped open and he looked around in worry. Who had said that? Oh wait...right. He sighed softly.

"Don't scare me like that Grimm."

"Who said I was Grimm?"

Ichigo's heart contracted in his chest as he just realized who it was then as arms wrapped around him. "No...R-renji..." He suddenly realized he wasn't in Grimmjow's room, but his own room. His room in the human world. His chest hurt so much as he came into that realization.

"What's wrong Ichi?" Renji smiled and kissed the others cheek softly. "Everything is alright you know...everything is going to be fixed and then everything will be normal once again."

"Renji." Ichigo growled a little. "I know very well what I was doing there Renji, I know very well for sure what I was doing."

"Ichigo..." He found himself pinned down, the other looking down at him worried. "You know it was not right. You know it was wrong. You know you don't want that. I'm sorry alright? For everything I did and said. I never thought I would push you into being a... monster."

Ichigo punched the other right in the face and growled. "Renji, I knew what I was doing thank you very much! I knew what I was thinking when I went there in the first place! I am not a monster and really, I agreed to be with Grimmjow so shut the hell up!" He hissed. Renji looked up at him shocked, and Ichigo almost felt guilty if it wasn't for the fact that Renji had brought this upon himself when he got that personal with this. Ichigo clenched his fists before turning away from him.

"You don't understand Renji. I know you were cheating on me, I figured that out long before any of this. I did...and I know you that you think I was forced into this. At first, maybe I was Renji. But I knew what I felt for Grimmjow since the Winter War, and it hurt. I love him. I'm in love with an Espada Renji...and there is no turning back for me..."

"Ichigo...you know you can't love him! He's an Espada-"

"And I know that. But so am I Renji. I am no longer a normal person. I am an Espada."

* * *

Grimmjow cursed softly, and narrowed his eyes. How had they gotten through? How had Ichigo not woken up when the red head grabbed him? Damn it. He had to do something about this. He wasn't going to allow this to happy, he was going to get him back no matter what was said or done. He would get Ichigo back without question.

* * *

"Renji..." Ichigo gasped softly as the other was on him, kissing down his neck and holding his arms above his head. "S-stop...p-please..." he begged, wanting the other to just cut this out... He didn't want this! He really didn't want this...it was...wrong. He loved Grimmjow right? Yes, he did. He loved Grimmjow but... He closed his eyes. "Oh god..." He couldn't fight against Renji either...because...he knew at some point, he loved Renji as well. Damn it. This was just a full on mess at this point.

"Ichigo..." Renji smiled lightly and lifted one of the others legs over his shoulder. "It's alright, everything will be done soon enough. Nothing bad will happen anymore to either of us. Everything will be perfect...nothing at all wrong." He was confident that this would be right, but he knew at some point that this was not going to go his way. Too bad. He wasn't about to give Ichigo back to Grimmjow. He was not going to let the Espada take what was his away from him.

* * *

_Seems like, they were going to fight for him._

* * *

"Ichhhhiiiigggggoooo~" The redhead quickly dodged his friend and kept walking without a word. He heard his friend again and dodged once more.

"Keigo. Cut it out, please, I'm not in the mood." He grumbled, Mizuiro blinked at his friends response and frowned.

"Is something wrong Ichigo? You seem more cross than you normally are."

Ichigo sighed lightly. "Oh it's nothing...just...some trouble with someone."

"Renji? Is your boyfriend giving you a hard time?"

Ichigo about choked at that and then took a deep breath. "W-what? I...well..." He sighed and sat down on the brick wall that bordered the water fountain. Mizuiro looked at him with a frown. "It's complicated Mizuiro...but I can say that things...are...well...a mess to say the least...a lot of fighting between him and someone else." He closed his eyes.

"Were you cheating on him?" Keigo gasped and Ichigo kicked him in the face in response before looking down.

"Kinda, kinda not. He was cheating on me first, since around the start so..."

"You decided to get back at-"

"No. It was nothing at first because I thought the person I liked was gone, and really, I can't like him...it's sort of wrong for a number of reasons..." He closed her eyes slowly and sighed. "It's a mess, and I'm right in the..." His blood ran cold as the pressure in the air changed. He stood up quickly and looked around. "Oh sh*t...not now.." He muttered.

"...Ichi-" The sentence wasn't finished before Ichigo took off running, worried. _Great. So now my Ex and my Boyfriend are in the same city, and about ready to kill one another._


End file.
